


Camp's Short Stories by the Fire

by ShinSeul



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: We knew how the famous half-bloods of both camps were able to find the camp. But what about the lesser demigods? Those demigods that we never got the chance to hear or know about during the entire series?~~~In its essence, it is a compilation of short stories how other demigods [that I just composed] got to the camp.





	Camp's Short Stories by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are truly to be appreciated! Lots of love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are truly to be appreciated! Lots of love!

Luminous with delight is my mother’s eyes. She would come home bringing the light by her eyes to when the stars would not jazz up the dark skies away. She was just enchanting, just like what my father would always compliment her with, his admiration, like lulling a lady to dance, brought her smile back by her lips.  
  
It was not always like that… Like the mask of happiness came tragedy beside it. She was once a cabwoman, wanting nothing more but a freeway to be away from what many call responsibilities, her laughter infectious to many who humor to her jokes, just as life did, driving with her without stepping by the brakes.  
  
That was how it ended somehow..  
  
She tried taking the reins of her taxicab.. held the leash tight to put her to a halt, tried hitting the brakes. By her rear mirror were her passengers holding hands behind her, a lovely couple by their twenties, as the newscaster would soon say as the car soon squealed in spirals before they fell from the cliff.  
  
She tried crashing her car by a pole or the streets’…. she could not remember exactly what, only to slip like a man unable to use the blade of his shoes through the ice.  
  
It was how it ended them, and the cops even punished to pay for the damage of a public property. She did not think twice about paying to when she was wounded by the same rocks that plunged the couple dead, their bodies wilting with their blood pooling..  
  
They thought my mother would never return to herself once more, guilt soaking her just as the rocks were painted crimson red that day, bedridden until my aunt scheduled her to a therapist.  
  
I suppose by now, how my story is being composed, is evident how my mother fell, for the second time, to my father by the moment she was able to resurrect her spirits up. She will tell me, before bedtime, how my father was quite like the sun, that she could deny it even with her blindfold on and that he was great serenading her that she would often blush just by humming a few lines.  
  
Now as we are driving by 40 kilometers per hour, I think my father did not tell my mom how death is inevitable. How their time was meant to stop by the moment they stepped in her car, with Thanatos only orchestrating how they will follow him. The concept of death is too much for a mortal could comprehend and my father tried to heal her heart by the moment she stepped in to his office, by giving his.  
  
And I was the fruit of that little kiss they shared after her therapy.. Weird…  
  
“It is only a few meters away, love…”  
  
“Mom…”  
  
“I just,” She is tearing up again.. “I will miss you…”  
  
“Mom.. Chiron said I could send you telegrams.. it will be fine.”  
  
Her lips were still quivering.. I was her only child.. her only family… and because I am different, I have to be in a different place….  
  
“I love you, mom.”  
  
“I love you too sweetheart.”  
  
And just like a perfect queue, she hit the brakes.. her lips soon pressed against my forehead; “We’re here.”.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This was done about a few years ago and I thought I should try composing once more.~  
> P.P.S. I will be attempting to post a new short composition weekly. For those who are interested, my gratitude unto you in advance!


End file.
